


This Ain’t No Fairytale But I’ll Do My Very Best

by carofnerds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carofnerds/pseuds/carofnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Count: 1008<br/>Warnings: Dave/Terezi smut, unprotected sex, NSFW<br/>I wrote this, like, a year ago, and since lately people on tumblr have found it again I decided to post :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain’t No Fairytale But I’ll Do My Very Best

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Dave/Terezi. I can explain the unprotected sex by the fact that trolls don’t get pregnant and in this fic I reckon Terezi would have been Dave’s one and only.

He could swear that this was the end of the world.

But now it’s tongue, teeth and the shattering sound of her gasping for him, and he’s lost in the moment. He’s suspended above her, watching her pant and cling and inhale desperately to maintain her sight. Or what’s left of it. 

His hands stutter along her curves; the pads of his fingers press into the facets and scars that pattern her sweat streaked silvery skin, and he commits, pressing a kiss to where there should be a navel if she were human. Part of her brilliance is that she’s different to him and she knows it. Enchantingly sharp like the teeth burying themselves into her lower lip in quivering frustration. She’s giving him everything in this moment. He’ll pick up the gauntlet like the knight he’s told he should be. He’s never been one for labels but right now he’d follow the cliché through for her.

If only she could see him now. 

If only she could see at all.

He’ll become her world; the best gift he can ever hope to give to her. If he could he would give her her sight but realistically that won’t happen and they both know it. So this is what he gives instead. A slow, painfully and frustratingly slow kiss atop one of her breasts, nipple-less and oh so alien and fantastically beautiful and the sounds escaping her make him want her even more than before. He drags his naked torso along hers, relishing the slick feeling of skin on skin. He wants so give her something tangible, something she can see with her touch, her body and skin. It’s primal and so opposite to her complex sense of taste and smell, but it’s human and for now that’s what he wants her to feel.  
He wants her to feel at home in his arms. Safe. 

He slides the fabric from her thighs, revealing her angular bones and awkward structure. She is stunning, like a haphazard masterpiece made by an unruly god. He places kisses up her skinny legs, starting at the base of her delicate ankles up until the crease between her thigh and her pelvis, both dewy with need. She is hot for him, and doing her best not to dominate him like she usually does. He knows she would love to take him herself, but her actions speak the words that get lost in their conversation. They never tell each other how they feel. They perform it for each other. 

She grasps at his damp locks, begging him to quit the act and move it, because she needs him although she’d never say those words. He smiles, and reaches up to stroke one of her marigold horns. She moans. It’s earth shattering; he could have come right there but he can control himself and wait it out. This is going to be a long game between them. He nuzzles at the final piece of fabric upon her person. She’s wet with desire, and each touch sets her mewling for more. As he finally removes the last object of clothing from her, his hands worship her buttocks and thighs on the way down; so pliant and perfect. Her razor nails dig into his back briefly, keeping him on task and focussed as usual. Even in submission she is in control. His head moves down and he kisses her clit, flicking his tongue up under the hood to touch the raw nerves. 

She is electric.

He moves further, sliding his tongue into her entrance an tasting her, a rich flavour that he will never get enough of. He laps and kisses and she’s shameless, moaning his name without thought. If anything, he likes to think he has more composure than her at all times, and she’d probably agree, silently. The deeper he explores her the more fruitful his search; he can amass a trove of whimpers and moans before she even gets close, because she’s good at this game and she’ll take any chance to flaunt it with him. 

He withdraws, lapping about her rim before readying himself for the next verse in their swan song. She whines sulkily, even though she knows what’s on its way will be a world of pleasure away, and runs her hands down his partially sculpted but mostly skinny back, grinning wickedly at his imperfection, whilst he pulls off his uncomfortably tight jeans and boxers, releasing his cock with a gasp of relief. He kisses her again, and she spreads her ashen thighs as if to invite him in, in her own tantalising and irresistible manner.

He buries himself inside her, groaning and moving so incredibly gradually that their toes curl from anticipation. She keens, desperation taking hold, and rolls her hips into his.   
That is enough for him. He draws out, and begins to thrust, holding her to him and lavishing her neck and collarbone with kisses and bites. She hooks into his back; her nails slicing deep into his skin, and he moans with arousal, thrusting harder. A little deeper and he knows she will melt for him. He could map her body from memory.  
He shifts and she shouts and stutters with desire. He is so close and so it she. The craving for climax hanging in the air is almost tangible as he shifts within her, pushing her deeper and faster and harder as she tugs and scratches and wounds him with her love. 

One decisive thrust more and she comes undone, tightening around him, angular limbs spasm in his grasp as she screams his name. He releases into her, filling her faultlessly, like he was built to fit with her. He gasps her name into her skin which is flushed with teal.

She exhales, and her grip loosens. She mutters foreign sentiment to him, but he can translate.

In that moment, the world was ending. He was meant to be the one saving it. But that could wait.

“I love you too Terezi. I love you too”


End file.
